Rivals: Arena of Love
by GlowySweetFab
Summary: Michonne Harris is an ambitious sports agent working for the man of her dreams. However her colleague and work rival, Rick Grimes born with a sports legacy last name and money, seems determined to end all her success. Michonne won't let that happen even when their boss pairs them on a special assignment.


Another Tumblr Prompt, this time from Richonnefics. This is the rom com prompts and I picked Rivals. Never really wrote Rick and Michonne like this before so if you like it let me know. As always comments, questions, and critisms are always, always, always welcomed and appreciated. This first chapter is a little shorter than I normally write but I feel like it captures the tone of their relationship perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Michonne, I would like to commend you for dealing with Tyreese and his 48-hour marriage fiasco. Thank you for thinking on your toes and turning a protentional PR nightmare into a romantic fairy tale the press loves." Everyone in the room applauded as Michael Hudson, president of Atlanta's premier sports management agency, praised the woman sitting to his right. Michonne Harris beamed, taking in the moment as her colleagues smiled and congratulated her.

 _These moments are all I have ever worked for_. Michonne thought to herself. Looking over at her tall handsome boss, who she secretly dubbed her mahogany Adonis. _Specially to know, that_ **_the_** _Michael Hudson respects my work and knows who I am. Even if it's completely unprofessional for us to ever date at least he knows who I am._

Michonne smiled at Mike until she caught sight of the man seated next to him. Her smile promptly falls. Rick Grimes slowed clapped and looked bored, shooting her an insincere smile when he caught sight of her watching him.

 _Ugh. If only the spawn of Satan had called in sick today._

Rick Grimes started working at Hudson Sports Management at the same time as Michonne. Although Michonne had worked her way up from mail clerk to becoming a junior agent, Rick Grimes was the son of an NFL legend and not to mention the younger brother of current Falcon's quarterback Jeffery Grimes. The Grimes name commanded respect in the sports world and opened doors, which, as far as Michonne was concerned Rick sauntered right through. Michonne kept her distaste for his nepotism thinly veiled and managed to undermine a few of his deals, signing clients right from under him. Rick was privy to her games from day one and retaliated in the same fashion.

"Yes, congratulations Michonne. If I ever get married, it's nice to know you double as a wedding planner." Rick said, referring to how she staged the scene to look romantic rather than the seedy affair it was. With a clap he stood from his sit, Michonne shot him a look of annoyance which made him smile. Glancing down at his phone, "I actually have some news of my own, just sent to me from my assistant, Jessie." Rick paused. "I have just signed Abraham Ford away from Savior Sports Entertainment Group!" He announced, and the room erupted. Abraham Ford was currently the best baseball player in the league, this was a huge coup.

"Now this is the kind of status meeting I like to have!" Mike said, standing up patting Rick on the back. "We need to have a dinner with Abe tonight. Really welcome him to the Hudson family."

"I will have Jessie make the arrangements." Rick said, smiling at Mike.

"Well, if no one has any new business then we are adjourned for the day." Mike said. "You all keep up the good work."

Michonne seethed quietly as people walked up to Rick congratulating him. She sighed and stood up from her seat to collect her belongings. Mike walked up to her.

"Michonne, I would love it if you could drop by my office before you leave tonight."

Michonne couldn't help but perk up. "Of course." She smiled. _Anything for you, chocolate fox._

She watched him leave out of the conference room. _Oh, wow, alone time with Mike in his office. Weeeee!_ Michonne's smile widened as she turned from the conference table and bumped hard right smack into Rick Grimes. Her tablet and leatherette portfolio case nearly went flying out of her hands but Michonne held them tight in her grip as she wobbled on her heels. Rick's hands grasped her upper arms, steadying her so she wouldn't fall over.

"Jesus Christ, Grimes!"

"I am sorry, Michonne."

She jerked out of his hold. "Why are you standing behind me?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you again on Tyreese. An athlete's indiscretions can spell disaster for their career, but you prevented that from happening."

"Save it Grimes." Michonne said, pulling her purse on her shoulder. "My intel says he met Karen through you a few months ago. Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't she one of the little trollops you have on retainer to entertain clients?"

Rick smiled, glancing at the floor before looking Michonne in the eyes. His blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Rick was a few feet taller than Michonne, with thick, wavy brown hair. Rick wore designer suits that he had custom tailored and it was quite clear he worked out. _The bastard would be kinda cute if he wasn't so smug._ Michonne thought shifting on her feet waiting for an answer.

"I believe I did introduce them…"

"Exactly! Keep your gold-digging floozies away from my clients, Grimes." Michonne said, moving to walk around Rick.

"If I remember correctly, I introduced you to Tyreese and his sister, the next thing I know he's signing on to have you manage him."

Michonne stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Rick, I think what's most important is that Tyreese became a client with Hudson." She smiled sweetly at Rick. "Like Mike says, we're a family, we're a team."

Rick chuckled, scratching his nose. "Expect you're the one pocketing 15% in commission."

"Oh, I am sorry Rick. Is the son of legendary football player Robert K. Grimes, a multimillion dollar public figure all of his life, in need of more money?"

Rick's jaw twitches angrily. "This is not about money-"

"Good." Michonne said interrupting him. "Then you shouldn't be upset that I signed Tyreese and you shouldn't be trying to sabotage his public image." She turned around to leave.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on signing Abraham?"

Michonne turned around to look at Rick again. She had spent the past 6 months chasing leads that suggested Abe was ready to change management groups. She had been this close to securing a meeting with his longtime girlfriend, Rosita, who basically handled everything in his day to day life when Tyreese's 48-hour marriage fiasco happened. Rick Grimes was certainly behind her missing the biggest get in her career and he was going to pay for it.

Michonne smiled at Rick. "Congratulations." She turned around and walked out of the room. Michonne starred at her reflection in the mirror of her _Fenty Beauty_ compact. After a long day spent on the phone with lawyers, lunching with perspective sponsors, and assuaging client fears that they would be cut from teams or that she would get them "phat contracts" she was exhausted. There was also the matter of getting Tyreese's marriage annulled quietly while the press wrote it up as star-crossed lovers finding one another one magical night. _Fucking Rick Grimes._

Only one thing sounded better to her than a glass of cabernet sauvignon and her comfy PJs, and that was spending time with Mike Hudson. Besides being incredibly sexy, he was a brilliant business man who rebuilt a floundering sports management agency into Hudson Sports Management, making it his own. Michonne was infatuated with him the first time she met him.

She applied fresh lipstick to her plump lips and smiled at her buttery, smooth umber complexion. She smoothed down the edges of her hair, pushing her long dreadlocks off her shoulder, she pinned them back with a pearl hairclip. Michonne applied a light spritz of her Flowerbomb perfume by Viktor & Rolf and stood up to smooth down the fabric of her belted shift dress. Michonne took a deep breath.

"Okay. You can do this Michonne." She said to herself. Smiling she exited her office and saw her assistant flipping through a magazine.

"Tara, I think everything is taken care of for tonight. You can head home."

"You sure?" Tara asked, looking up from her magazine. "I thought you had a meeting with Mr. Hudson, he might give you some last-minute work."

"That's okay, Tara. I am sure whatever it is I can handle it."

"Okay boss lady." Tara said with a shrug, "I will see you mañana."

Michonne waved good bye to Tara and headed to Mike's office. She had to walk past Rick's office as she made her way to Mike's, his door was closed but she could hear the laughter of him and his assistant, Jessie. Michonne frowned thinking about how open his unprofessional behavior in the office was.

 _How can you judge when you want Mike to bend you over his desk?_

Michonne smiled to herself as she made it to Mike's door. She knocked and waited, inhaling.

"Come on in!" Mike called from behind the door. Normally his assistant would announce who was calling but he had sent her home just as Michonne had sent her assistant home.

Michonne pushed opened the door and entered Mike's enormous office. His office windows had a gorgeous view of the Atlanta skyline and the city lights twinkled in the room as Mike worked by the light of a single lamp. Mike stood as Michonne entered, holding out his hand, gesturing toward the art deco chairs in front of his desk.

"Good evening, Michonne. I am so happy you had time for me."

"Of course. I have to make time for the boss." Michonne said, smiling at him as she descended into her seat.

"For that I am grateful, you are of my best agents I know how difficult it is schedule time with you. I wish everyone had your work ethic, make my job so much easier."

Michonne chuckled, as she crossed her legs. "I just really care about acquiring the best talent out there and representing them with everything I have." She replied, taking in her handsome boss, stripped of his suit jacket, sleeves rolled up, and his tie sitting on his desk.

"You're doing an amazing job of that." Mike said, leaning back in his seat. "I don't know where Hudson would be without you."

"Are you serious?" Michonne asked, incredulously. "You are the reason I work so hard. Working for you drives me. I mean, because I see everything that you've accomplished, and I want to emulate that." Michonne stopped talking. _I am rambling._

Mike gave Michonne his signature megawatt smile that he used when wooing new clients or for having his picture taken at important dinner parties. The smile that made her heart go _pitter patter_. He stood and went to the front of his desk, perching himself on the edge. "You have no idea how much that pleases me. Michonne when I hired you, I knew that there was something special about you." Mike leaned close to Michonne. "You've proven me right." He said softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Michonne felt all the oxygen leave her body. She had never been this close to him before. _God, he smells so good. His lips look so kissable. I just want to –_

 ** _Knock, Knock_**

Mike sat up but remained perched on the edge of his desk. "Come in."

To Michonne's chagrin Rick Grimes entered the room. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." Rick said as he made his way to the seat beside Michonne.

"No, not all." Mike said. "We were waiting for you."

 _We were?_

"Good evening, Michonne." Rick greeted her, an amused expression on his face. Michonne resisted the urge to roll her eyes but greeted Rick with a curt nod.

Rick smiled and turned his attention to Mike. "I have dinner reservations for 9:30 by the way." He said.

"That's great. My fiancée should be done beautifying herself before then." Mike replied. Michonne felt her heart drop in her stomach.

"Fiancée?!"

Both men's eyes fell on Michonne at her outburst. "I am sorry." She apologized quickly. "I just didn't know you and Lori hadn't gotten engaged. I don't remember you mentioning it and I feel like I would have remembered." Michonne explained. Mike and Lori had been dating for about a year and a half. They met at the annual office Christmas party and Michonne had noted how the tall, leggy brunette instantly captured Mike's eye. Mike had a type, every man does, right? However, these women never lasted long. Mike worked long hours and always, always, always put Hudson first. Other women just couldn't compete with his business.

Michonne always assumed that the only woman who could handle Mike and his schedule was her. The timing just wasn't right for them and of course he was her boss. It was definitely unethical to date him now, but she wouldn't be a lowly sports agent forever. One day, Mike would give her an executive position and they would work even closer together and he would fall madly in love with her. Michonne took a deep breath, that wasn't going to happen now. Michonne knew just who to blame. Rick Grimes and Lori Collins had grown up together, dated briefly, but remained good friends. He brought her along to their company's annual Christmas party and introduced Lori to their boss. The rest is history. Rick Grimes had gotten in her way…again.

"Well we got engaged a few weeks ago and I have been a little busy, but I plan to announce it soon to the rest of the office." Mike said, gazing down at Michonne.

"Oh, well congratulations. I am so happy for you and Lori." Michonne replied, forcing a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Mike said, before turning his attention back to Rick. "You bringing a date tonight?"

"No, sir." Rick replied. "Flying solo this evening."

"Really?" Michonne asked, turning to look at Rick. "Jessie isn't going? I could have sworn I heard you two laughing in your office on my way here."

"Yea, well Jessie was showing me video of her son in his school play from yesterday. I have already let her go for the evening, so she could have dinner with her kids."

"Oh." Michonne said, quietly. Secretly disappointed that Rick had a reasonable explanation for hanging around his attractive assistant. Michonne had had enough. "So, boss what exactly is this meeting about?"

"I have a lead on two gifted athletes right here in Atlanta. They're twin brothers, dominating in two different sports fields and they're about to graduate high school." Mike said. "These are the most talented up and coming athletes I have ever seen. They need to be at Hudson. They need Hudson."

Michonne nodded. "I assume you're talking about Heath -"

"And Noah Taylor." Rick said, finishing Michonne's sentence.

"I knew my top two agents would already be up to speed on this. Any leads?"

"Well Noah wants to go to college and playing tennis the way he does has earned him a scholarship to at least 6 different schools here in the ATL." Michonne said.

"Health excels at basketball, wants to go pro and has no desire for college but like Noah got scholarships to his choice of schools. He must wait at least one year before he can be drafted; I think that year would be better spent playing ball in college."

Mike nodded. "The only problem is these kids don't have a mom and dad who can pay for representation they won't return a profit for a long time and that's ok because I know in the long run having them apart of Hudson is the best thing for them. The best thing for us." Mike glanced at his watch. "We gotta get going soon." He said to Rick standing and grabbing for his tie.

Rick nodded and stood. Michonne stood as well, still not understanding the point of this meeting, or why Rick Grimes had to be involved.

"So, you want either me or Rick to sign them?" She asked, watching as her boss fixed his tie, rolled down his sleeves, and put on his suit jacket.

"I want you _and_ Rick to sign them."

"What!?" Rick and Michonne said in unison.

Mike grabbed his briefcase and turned to look at his two bemused employees. "Look. You know we aren't the only sports agency who wants them. I had to find a way to set us apart from the rest. These kids come from nothing, been poor all their life. Who better to introduce to the benefits of having a successful career than the son of Robert Grimes, give them a glimpse into that world." Michonne could feel Rick shifting uncomfortably on his feet beside her as he exhaled.

"Michonne you're level headed, smart, and you will make sure these kids always get the best deal for them." Mike said, walking toward his office door. "They have no other parental figures in their life other than their grandma and their coaches. I want you both to become the mom and dad they always wanted but never had." Mike opened the door to his office. "Do you two think you can handle that?"

Rick and Michonne glanced at each other before answering.

"Yes."

"Great." Mike smiled at them as he gestured toward the open door of his office. Rick and Michonne got the hint and headed out. After Mike locked up he turned to them both, "I look forward to hearing how everything goes with the Taylor twins." To Rick he said. "I need to pick up Lori, so we will meet you at the restaurant?"

Rick nodded. "Yes, sir." Mike bid Michonne a good night and moved toward the elevators. Michonne watched him walk away from her. She suddenly felt dizzy, tonight was too much, too fast. Mike who she's pined over and lusted after for years is now suddenly engaged. Then to top it off he assigns her to work with a man she has loathed since he waltzed into the office like he owned the place.

Michonne walked past Rick, practically ran into her office, shutting herself inside. Leaning against the door she took as many calming breaths as she could. _I will not cry at work. I will not cry at work._ Her eyes burned as she refused to let the angry tears spill. Michonne blinked them away and walked to her desk. She fell into her comfy white office chair and turned to face the windows. Her view wasn't as nice as Mike's, it looked inside another office building but Michonne still enjoyed it. Most of their staff was gone for the evening and a single janitor moved about vacuuming the floor, dancing to whatever music he was listening to from the CD player on his cleaning cart.

"Michonne."

Michonne startled in her chair and spun around to face Rick Grimes, who was staring down at her as he stood over her desk.

"Jesus Christ, Grimes! Don't you knock or was all that money growing up not used to teach you manners?!"

Rick glared at her angrily but Michonne was prepared for whatever little quip he was going to throw at her. _This was impossible there was no way on planet earth they could ever work together. Mike must have lost his damn mind. How could he –_

"I am sorry." Rick said closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. Michonne looks at him in confusion. _Where is the snappy comeback?_ "May I sit, please?" He asks her. Michonne gestures toward one of the seats in front of her desk. Rick seats down and runs his fingers through the stubby hair beginning to grow on his face, looking off into nothing. Michonne just watches him as he appears to be gathering his composure.

Finally, Rick looks at her, his blue eyes boring into her dark brown ones. "We need to call a cease fire." He finally says, softly. "I did try to sabotage Tyreese's image by having Karen seduce him. I was pissed you stole him from me. I worked tirelessly with the Williams family for months only to have you steal him away."

Michonne just looked at Rick. He wasn't lying. Rick put in a great deal of work with Tyreese and his sister, someone the athlete trusted more than anyone, but in the end Michonne found a way to bond with Sasha subsequently convincing her to end their working relationship with Rick, not to mention wasting all the time Rick had spent wooing them.

"I think considering you used Tyreese's situation as a distraction to take Abe Ford away from me then we're even."

"That was dumb luck. I overheard Jessie and Tara talking one day, she mentioned booking a lunch at a restaurant that Rosita loves, and I just put two and two together." Rick said with a shrug.

 _Dirty bastard_

"Look," Rick said, sitting up running his hand through his thick curls. "We need to put all this shit in the past if we're going to sign the Taylor twins. I can't work with you if I think you're gunning for my clients."

Michonne smirked at Rick. "I scare you that much, Grimes?"

"Yes." Rick says simply. Michonne's jaw drops. "Look, you know how talented you are. Mike knows it. I know it. I have always known it. Mike is right about us teaming up on this one. I just need to know I can trust you."

 _What exactly is this man playing at? Does he take me for a fool? Get me nice and comfortable, then snatch the twins and my other clients from_ _me_. Michonne looks at Rick and is prepared to tell him where to go but the forlorn look on his face gives her pause. She takes a deep breath.

"Fine. A cease fire, but that doesn't mean I won't be watching you."

"Michonne, we have to trust each other for this to work." Rick sighs, glancing at his watch.

"Trust. Like respect, is something you earn. For the time being, while we make contact with the Taylor twins we will have a cease fire. That's the best I can promise you." Michonne said, crossing her arms.

Rick sighed again, running his hand through his thick, wavy brown hair. "Fuck." He mutters, under his breath. "Fine." Rick stands holding his hand out to Michonne. "Deal?"

Michonne eyes his hand wearily before reaching out and grasping it in her own. His hand grasps her firmly.

"Deal."


End file.
